


bi bii

by myu_gao



Category: MewGulf - Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myu_gao/pseuds/myu_gao
Summary: Newly-minted baby bisexual Gulf goes on a journey to discover what it means to be with another man.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 21
Kudos: 119





	bi bii

They’re watching _The Notebook_ again, but Mew isn’t crying. Which is weird, because the moment when Allie and Noah finally reunite always brings on the waterworks for Gulf's older boyfriend. And Mew may be unpredictable in a lot of ways - his goals, his aspirations, the way he flips seamlessly between his hot model persona and his dorky, kpop-loving self. Plus, Gulf's seen firsthand the surprise on their fans' faces when Mew reveals his next big project.

But Mew always cries whenever they watch _The Notebook_. They've been seeing each other for a few months, officially dating for even less, and in that period of time they've watched _The Notebook_ no less than ten times. And Mew cries every time. So this is an anomalous situation, and if Gulf is more than confused, sue Gulf, he's not used to _not_ having to comfort his boyfriend whilst he bawls like a baby.

Gulf still isn't quite used to approaching Mew when he's acting off - with his ex-girlfriend she was usually straightforward enough to give it to him straight, but Mew's older, more experienced, has had life throw way more bullshit at him, and has learned the power of not saying things when their repercussions just aren't worth it.

Logically, he knows it's no different from dating a girl, and to think otherwise would probably be homophobic, in some loose sense of the word. _Ah, fuck that_. He's overthinking, but Gulf doesn't overthink, _shouldn't_ overthink. It never serves him well, and he much prefers his own brand of shy blatancy.

Gulf awkwardly bumps shoulders with Mew.

"What's wrong, phi?" Mew startles out of his thoughts, his grip on Gulf's waist automatically tightening. He pauses before he speaks, and Gulf can almost see the combinations and permutations of words flying through his mind.

"Gulf...I'm the first guy you've done this with, right?"

Gulf almost chokes on his spit even as Mew rushes to correct himself.

"I mean - the first guy you've dated. Kissed. Had sex with. All that." That's definitely a blush on Mew's cheeks, and it's the most sheepish Gulf's seen him. Mew's normally the more confident one out of the two of them, though this isn't exactly the type of conversation they normally have.

"D-does it matter, phi?" Gulf asks, though he knows - if he's honest with himself - it does. Curse the fact that Mew is a mature adult and knows the value of communication. And curse his boyfriend for being a good enough influence that Gulf now thinks that well - Mew’s probably right.

The silence that fills the room is answer enough. Gulf fidgets a little with his fingers, then hides his hands into the sleeves of his hoodie, as if that's somehow going to protect him. Digs into the recesses of his mind.

"Back in middle school, I think I liked a guy. But back then, I didn't really understand. That I liked him."

"Puppy love." Mew clarifies, and Gulf nods. He supposes that's as good a label as any. Mew hums thoughtfully, his mind clearly elsewhere. He's persistent in his query, though.

"Anyways, my point was, sex. I think we should talk about it."

Automatically Gulf's cheeks and ears heat up. Oh, he's definitely thought about this. Spent too many a night with a hand curled around his own cock, imagining having his hand curled around Mew's. Maybe not in his hand, but in his mouth. In his hole? Other nights it's his own hand on the curve of his ass, inching a little closer to his hole when he feels brave. Stupid thoughts in his mind, absurd things like: _Should I be doing squats? I wonder what sex with p'Mew would feel like? I wonder what sex between two guys is like..._ He swallows down those memories.

"Sex, phi?" Gulf questions, going for his usual tactic of feigning ignorance. It works with the fans but doesn't work with Mew anymore, so Gulf's kind of relieved when his boyfriend doesn't bring it up, choosing to elaborate instead.

"I don't know if tua-aeng knows too much about gay sex, and honestly I don't think I know that much either. But it's different for every relationship, and I want to explore that together with you." A Miss-Universe-grade answer, thoughtful and typical of his boyfriend. Gulf gives him a shy kiss on the cheek for his efforts.

"What is this, phi, a college course?" A thoughtful look crosses Mew's face.

"I'll write out a syllabus if you really want." He offers, perhaps a little too earnestly, and Gulf rolls his eyes affectionately. Trust his boyfriend to go the extra mile even in situations where the gesture is unnecessary, though very much appreciated.

"No need, phi. What...what do I need to know?" Did Gulf just ask his boyfriend to give him a CliffsNotes summary of sex between men? Yes, apparently, because that's what he's come to now. "I didn't know there was much to talk about apart from you know - " Gulf gestures vaguely in a way he hopes conveys _who tops who bottoms._ He glances unsurely at Mew out of the corner of his eye. That's how it works, right?

"To be honest, gay sex doesn't always need to be penetrative sex. Like heterosexual sex. But in terms of topping and bottoming - I generally prefer to top, but I know in some relationships they switch depending on mood." Gulf nods along to all of this, though he's a little too focused on the heat in his cheeks.

"I'm fine with doing whatever tua-aeng wants, though." Mew elaborates. Gives a reassuring squeeze and pats Gulf's little belly, with a quick sniff-kiss for good measure. Gulf turns this thought over in his mind.

"I'm not sure, phi," he admits, "I've never done...that before, so..."

"We don't have to if you don't want to." Mew states firmly. Gulf's heart warms. His boyfriend is always so considerate of him, even when it's to his own detriment. How Gulf ever landed a lover like him, he will never really know. He takes a deep breath.

"I want to, eventually. With phi. But maybe we can start with something else?"

"Sounds fine with me. So," Mew drops a kiss on Gulf's nose, "what does my bii want to learn first?"

"I want to," Gulf vaguely grasps the air with weak fingers, not sure how best to express his thoughts. Their sexual endeavours thus far have largely been Mew pleasuring Gulf. Making Gulf feel pampered, like a proper pillow prince. But Gulf wants more, is greedy to see the expression on Mew's face when Gulf pushes him to climax. "I want to learn how to make phi feel good. I want to make phi feel good."

A wide smile spreads on Mew's face. He peppers butterfly kisses across Gulf's cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

"You make me feel good no matter what you do." Mew throws out another cheesy line and Gulf snorts, pulling at his wrist.

"Enough cheesy lines and more action, phi."

They relocate to Mew's bedroom. The sheets are bright blue with the Ryan character on them. They're soft too, a fact Gulf finds out when Mew kisses him into the bed, his legs bracketing Gulf's. Gulf can feel some of the tension bleed out of his shoulders - in hindsight he'd been a little tense in anticipation of what was to come, but kissing? Kissing is normal. Him and Mew kiss all the time - for work, not for work, and in any private space they can find.

"Relax, bii." There's no way Gulf can't relax right now - with Mew's hands roaming all over him - on the nape of his neck, then into his hair as Mew deepens the kiss - with all of Mew's touches it's taking a lot out of Gulf to even stay awake. When they part Gulf has all but melted into Mew's embrace, and when Mew turns to him his gaze is inexplicably fond. Then he straightens back up into his public-perfect posture, like he's remembered his original intention.

"Let's start off simple - handjobs." Mew looks and sounds like he's giving a lecture. _Special lesson with TA Mew Suppasit_ , Gulf thinks wryly. He elaborates more but Gulf is too focused on the heat of Mew's skin. Because as he talks, Mew's stroking Gulf's shoulders, up and down up and down as if he's trying to massage out any stiffness. Mew does this often but this skin to skin touch always electrifies every one of Gulf's last nerves, making goosebumps form rapidly on his arms.

Despite Mew's efforts, some of the tension still returns when Mew finally shirks off his jeans and boxers, gently coaxing Gulf's own off his legs. Because. This isn't the first time Gulf has seen Mew's cock. They've showered together plenty of times, and Gulf has felt that bulge against his ass more than a few times, courtesy of how often he sits on Mew's lap. Still, he's hesitant.

The thing is, Gulf knows how handjobs work - he's no innocent boy, he's been on the receiving end of them and he's certainly given more than a few to himself in the middle of the night, usually after Mew has worn one of his particularly revealing outfits or pulled out a particularly daring move (dragging Gulf to sit on his lap, massaging Gulf's waist like it's his job, amongst others).

But this is different, feeling the weight of another man's cock in his hand. Mew's slightly bigger than him both in length and circumference, and is hefty in his hand, though perhaps that latter part is more due to Gulf's nerves.

It's also exciting to see Mew's reaction. Even the tentative touch of Gulf's calloused hands seems like it's a lot. Gulf narrows in on every change in Mew's expression - the flutter of his eyelashes, the hitch in his breath, the way his muscles tighten like a coiled spring. Gulf's enraptured, and he thinks he sees why Mew has been so willing to pleasure him seemingly without receiving very much in return. There's nothing like watching someone you care about so much fall into pieces under your intimate touch. And - not to shade Mew's taste, but Gulf thinks he prefers this over _The Notebook._

Because so far everything they've done in the bedroom has been led by Mew - the older man seems to feel some kind of responsibility for Gulf in the bedroom, always more sensitive to Gulf's every movement and expression than even Gulf himself.

Which is cute, and there's nothing Gulf likes more than falling apart under Mew's mouth and fingers. But to see the reactions flickering over Mew's face like this, Gulf can't help the way his mind wanders. What would be Mew's expression if he took Mew in his mouth? What would be Mew's expression if he was inside Gulf? And what would it feel like for Gulf?

Gods, there's so much Gulf has to learn. But he is learning, he thinks. Mew lets out a particularly strong moan when Gulf thumbs the prominent vein on the side of his dick, and Gulf can almost feel the shiver that runs through Mew's body when Gulf kisses all over his moles, an imitation of Mew's own previous actions. He's learning, for sure.

Ever-curious, Gulf trails a hesitant path up Mew's abs until his thin fingers are ghosting over his pec. He doesn't know why he's hesitating - they'd filmed Tharntype, hadn't they? He'd definitely had his whole hand on Mew's pec in that moment (and it was a very nice and hard pec, if Gulf recalls). But that was Type, and he's Gulf. And though he and his character are apparently even more similar than he'd originally thought, Type is still the more straightforward one of them both.

"C-can I?" Gulf mumbles, his lips barely moving. Fortunately Mew has been tracing the movement of his hand with amusement in his eyes, and takes action before Gulf can even fully form his question - he takes Gulf's hand in his own, placing it gently on his chest. _Just like Tharntype_ , Gulf can't help but think.

He allows himself a moment to simply relish the feeling of Mew's skin against his, the strong muscle under his palm. When he's feeling braver, Gulf circles the edge of Mew's areola with his index finger before pinching it lightly, watching the brown nub harden under his touch. His answer to the question _are guys' nipples sensitive?_ is quickly answered when Mew twitches a little, a little sigh escaping his mouth.

"Phi's sensitive!" Gulf exclaims with the delight of a small child who's just received a slice of cake. Mew chuckles despite himself, flicking the head of Gulf's cock in mock-punishment. He places a wet kiss on Gulf's nipple too, an-eye-for-an-eye kind of retaliation. Gulf didn't know his nipples could even be sensitive - he'd thought that was a trait exclusive to girls but apparently not - but the way the brownish pink skin hardens under Mew's touch is almost exhilarating. This time an open-mouthed moan escapes Gulf and it's Mew's turn to tease.

"Nong's sensitive too." Gulf shies away a little, makes sure to grind his palm against the base of Mew's cock a little harder on every downstroke. Just to tip the power scales a little in his favour. Continues watching Mew's reactions with a keen eye. So far so good - at least Gulf thinks. He checks.

"Does it feel good, phi?" _Do I make you feel good, phi?_ Mew seems to sense the unspoken question here, because he hums eagerly. His eyes are squeezed shut and the way his chest rises up and down with every sorely-needed breath is enchanting.

"I-I think I'm going to come soon." Mew licks and kisses up the side of Gulf's neck. The pace of his hand around Gulf's cock grows quicker, and so does the pace of the squelching noises reverberating within the room. Pressured by the increased frequency of - well, everything, Gulf soon speeds up his own movements, tugging at Mew's cock with an urgency that is most definitely reciprocated.

"Haven't been touched like this for a while." The older man admits in lieu of an explanation. Gulf feels a twinge of guilt. Opens his mouth, about to apologize, only to be stopped by his boyfriend peering into his eyes carefully, the gentleness of it at odds with the furious up-down-up-down of his hand on Gulf's cock. "Not just that, but the way you look right now."

Gulf lets out a questioning noise, a curious whine from the back of his throat. It must do something unexpected to Mew, because the older man groans, hiding his face in Gulf's neck.

"Gods, if you could see yourself. Your expression, tua-aeng - so innocent. The way you're touching me. The fact that you're - mm - doing all this because you want to please me." Mew pauses to briefly lick into Gulf's mouth, let their tongues intertwine for a quick moment. "Gives me a heart boner."

Gulf groans at the lame joke, pressing his forehead against Mew's.

"Come on phi, stop trying to make jokes and make me come instead."

"At your service." Mew says, but it's barely louder than a whisper, and his voice is scratchy, wracked with pleasure. They share a very filthy kiss, tongue and all. It's a kiss that would probably put Tharntype to shame, but to fair on Tharntype, they probably haven't learned each other's bodies like Mew and Gulf have. in terms of kissing at least. _Haha Type, suck it_ , Gulf thinks to himself.

He likes to think that Tharn and Type, for all they do in the bedroom, would not have understood this. Would not understand the furrow between Mew's eyebrows and the seizing of his abdominal muscles as he nears his climax. Would not understand the way Gulf's eyes fixate on Mew's spent cock, then follow the line of his muscles up to his face. Would not understand the way Mew leans forward to nibble at his sensitive ear, making use of Gulf's erogenous zones to urge him to finally come. This is a finely-tuned language that Mew and Gulf hadn't mastered at the time of filming Tharntype The Series, but now - now they have, and it is a beautiful one.

At the end of it all, Gulf collapses onto the bed, spent. Mew stays where he is, nothing but the dripping bits of white on his marble-like muscles and the slow heave of his chest left as evidence of what they'd just done.

"I guess that's all for today's lesson." Mew teases, and Gulf grumbles into the pillows. How is Mew still sitting upright after that? Sure, it'd just been handjobs, but somehow, in some strange strange way, it'd felt like a little more. He isn't quite sure how to voice this, however, so he gestures for Mew to join him. His boyfriend acquiesces, letting himself fall into the bright blue sheets right beside Gulf.

"So - " Gulf turns his head to look at Mew, who has a suspicious-looking smile on his face, "what have you learned today?" Gulf groans, throwing an arm over his eyes. It exposes the way the edges of his lips twitch up though, unable to hide his amusement despite his best attempts.

"That your nipples are fucking sensitive." Gulf quips, and earns a light smack on the ass for his efforts. He pulls out the big guns - the pout and the puppy eyes - and Mew relents, as he always does, curling Gulf up into his arms and holding him tight to his chest. Gulf pokes his nipple for the fun of it and Mew gives him a sleepy yet sharp stare before nuzzling his nose against Gulf's cheek.

"Hm." Mew hums, closing his eyes. "I look forward to teaching you more next time."

"I'm looking forward to it too, phi."

**Author's Note:**

> \- THIS IS LONG OVERDUE I'M SO SORRY  
> \- ANYWAYS UMMM COMMENT WHAT YOU'D LIKE MEW TO TEACH GULF NEXT IF YOU WANNA HAHA  
> \- I YELL ABOUT MEWGULF ON HERE: [twitter](https://twitter.com/myu_gao)  
> \- support and commissions here: [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/myu_gao)


End file.
